1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to substances for preventing corrosion and repelling water, and material treatment methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metal corrosion is the gradual destruction of metals by chemical reactions with their environment. Exposure to oxidizing agents, such as oxygen, salt brine, acids, etc., commonly causes corrosion in metals. Some metals corrode merely from exposure to moisture in the air. Corrosion degrades useful properties of materials and structures including strength, appearance, and permeability of liquids and gases. Corrosion, such as rusting, can cause major dangers to the safety of vehicles and infrastructure. Degradation of reinforcement bars, or rebar, within concrete structures can cause significant damage to infrastructure, as well as corrosion of structures made entirely of metal. Moreover, moisture penetration and saturation can cause significant problems with other materials, such as wood, concrete, masonry, stone and painted metal. Such problems are particularly prevalent with materials exposed to ambient conditions, including precipitation, ultraviolet (UV) radiation from sunlight, freeze-thaw cycles, etc. The present invention inhibits corrosion and provides water-repellent protection for various materials. Moreover, a substance embodying the present invention provides resistance to acids, water, salt brines, and other corrosive elements. The substance can be applied by spraying, brushing, immersion and by other suitable methods.
Heretofore there has not been available an anti-corrosion and water-repellent substance and treatment method with the advantages and features of the disclosed subject matter.